


Don't Psychoanalyze Me

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Sawamura and Kuroo try some role reversal to help Akaashi out with a paper.





	Don't Psychoanalyze Me

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Week 2018  
> May 6, Day One: **Role Reversal** / Body Swap

 

“You could make Sawamura and Kuroo do it!”  Is the first thing Sawamura hears as he enters the apartment.  He’s not even a little surprised that Bokuto is there. He accepted the rambunctious athlete as a sort of third roommate when he moved in with Akaashi in the first place.  Bokuto was on tour with his team more often than not so Sawamura never held it against either of them when he spent all his free time in their apartment.

 

Especially since Akaashi never complained about Sawamura’s own boyfriend constantly being over.  Even when Sawamura wasn’t home.

 

“That won’t work.”  Akaashi’s soft reply seemed to set off a long list of questions and complaining from Bokuto, who was genuinely curious and Kuroo, who was partially offended but most just wanted to bother Akaashi.  It was his favorite pastime and Sawamura would have long ago interfered but Akaashi was more than capable of holding his own.

 

“I brought dinner.”  Sawamura said to break up the sudden fight.  It worked like a charm and soon his hands were free of bags so he could take off his shoes and coat.  Kuroo stood in the entryway as he waited, smiling as he held Sawamura’s bag for him while Sawamura took off several layers of clothing.

 

Sawamura worked as an actuary.  Whenever someone asked about his job he could see their eyes glaze over as he explained it.  He didn’t mind much, some parts of his job were dreadfully boring but he mostly enjoyed the work.  He liked the people he worked with and he was left with weekends free so he couldn’t complain much, even if his weekdays were fairly long.

 

“Hello.”  Sawamura finally greeted his waiting boyfriend, who’s smile bloomed into something wonderful as he bent down for a kiss.

 

“Hello.”  Kuroo brushed his nose against Sawamura’s, making him laugh and suddenly feel lighter because of it.

 

“Let’s go get some food before Bokuto eats it all.”  Sawamura pushed lightly against Kuroo, taking his bag from the taller man before putting it against the wall where he’d most likely forget it until he was rushing around in the morning looking for it.

 

“Hey!”  Bokuto shouted, offended even though his plate was currently nearly overflowing with food.  “I mean you’re right but you don’t have to say.”

 

They all sat down and ate together.  It was an odd little family that had gathered together.  Akaashi was getting his doctorates in psychology and could be found on campus or at the library more often than at home.  Bokuto was only in Japan a few weeks out of the year and most of that time he spent with Akaashi. They had dated in high school and a little into college but had mutually broken up when Bokuto was accepted onto a world renowned team.  Or more like Akaashi had set out all the reasons why they should no longer date and continue on as friends and Bokuto had agreed with the express belief that they would get back together eventually and was willing to wait years for that if he had to.

 

Kuroo was working in Genetics and couldn’t be happier with where his life ended up.  Sometimes Sawamura didn’t see his boyfriend for weeks at a time and then one day he would be there, waiting at Sawamura’s apartment like he had never left.  Sawamura was known at Kuroo’s lab as Best Boyfriend Ever since he often visited and when he did he always brought enough sweets or lunch for everyone.

 

“What was I interrupting earlier?”  Sawamura asked, laughing when Akaashi covered his eyes with a sigh as Bokuto popped up like a sunflower finding the light.  Kuroo smirked over at Akaashi, though the look was lost on the other man.

 

“Akaashi needs to therapize a couple for his class and I said he should do you two!”  Bokuto motioned to them. Sawamura’s chopsticks stopped halfway to his mouth as he glanced over at Kuroo.  He had heard of couples therapy and he knew Akaashi wanted his focus to be on families so of course couples could be a big part of that.  Sawamura had done a couple interviews with Akaashi for various papers and classes to know that he was going to make a great psychologist one day.  He had no problem helping out with this, though it seemed oddly intimate even though Akaashi knew quite a lot about their relationship already.

 

“He wants to study the effects of role reversal more closely.”  Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at Sawamura, who snorted unattractively and pushed his boyfriends face away.  “What? Don’t you think I would make a great Sawamura Daichi? I am great at roleplay.” Everyone at the table groaned at that.

 

“You know you could do better, right?”  Akaashi deadpanned as he looked at Sawamura, who looked over at Kuroo in answer.

 

They had started as rivals that somehow slipped into an easy friendship.  There was a mutual respect built between them that made going from friends into something more practically effortless.  Kuroo’s hair was as untamable as it was in high school, though he kept it cut a little shorter so it no longer blocked his vision.  There were the faintest laugh lines around his soft brown eyes and mouth and Sawamura liked the sight of them, knew that Kuroo laughed more than he frowned and it was etched onto his face.  He was nearly 30 and still couldn’t grow a beard, which Sawamura could do easily if he didn’t shave for a couple days. He was still tall and lithe, built athletically even though they both had long since left their volleyball days behind.

 

Their relationship could have been difficult.  They were long distance and completely broke until rather recently.  But Kuroo had a way of making things go smoothly, of making it easy on Sawamura to love him, to feel loved in return.  Kuroo could tease and provoke with the best of them, but he also knew when to console and soothe. He had wound himself into Sawamura’s heart and soul throughout the years just by simply being his sweet, loving, and nerdy self.

 

“Well, as I the always kind Kuroo Tetsurou,” Sawamura said dramatically, pressing a hand over his heart and giving them all his best Kuroo smirk.  “I know I could do much better but somehow Sawamura Daichi was lucky enough to get my love.” Kuroo stared in shock at Sawamura. Sawamura was pretty sure Bokuto and Akaashi was surprised as well but he was too busy looking over at his boyfriend to notice.  He felt his cheeks heat from embarrassment but he wouldn’t take it back. Sometimes it was important to let those close to you know that you loved them.

 

“Oh,” Kuroo cleared his throat.  “As Sawamura Daichi I know Kuroo’s been in love with me since we were 17 years old so-” Kuroo took a deep, shaky breath as his eyes became suddenly glossy.

 

“Tetsu are you crying?”  Sawamura asked in surprise and amusement, hands going to cup his boyfriends cheeks carefully.

 

“No, I’m Daichi and I am a man who only cries at really cute dogs who need to be adopted.”  Kuroo leaned forward and hid his red face in Sawamura’s neck, making Sawamura laugh as he curled his hand in the hair at Kuroo’s nape.

 

“See?  That’s what I meant when I said they wouldn’t work, for conflict resolution there needs to be actual conflict.  Without it the role reversal is useless.” Akaashi stated quietly, face showing disgust but there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Oh right.”  Bokuto tapped his chopsticks against his lips as Sawamura rubbed his weepy boyfriends back.  “You should ask Iwaizumi and Oikawa then! They are full of conflict.”

 

“That is a very good idea Bokuto.”  Akaashi stood up.

 

“I know right?  I’m awesome! Wait are we doing it right now?”  Bokuto asked as he hurried after Akaashi. Sawamura thought it was Akaashi’s way of giving Kuroo and Sawamura some privacy.

 

“So,” Kuroo pulled back a little, eyes a little red but a smirk planted on his face as his lips skimmed Sawamura’s jaw.  “Do you want to try a little role reversal in your room?”

 

“Think it’d be a little weird if you called out your own name in bed.”  Sawamura said honestly even as he pulled Kuroo up.

 

“That wasn’t a no.”  Kuroo slid his hand against Sawamura’s, entwining their fingers as they headed off into Sawamura’s bedroom.

 

“No it wasn’t.”  Sawamura sighed as he looked up at his big goofball of a boyfriend.  “I must really love you.” It made Kuroo turn a little pink, which was well worth the weird role reversal that only ended up in both of them doing oddly good impressions of each other to make the other laugh and an early night curled up around each other.


End file.
